


Hazel eyes

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Cats, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Family Dynamics, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rain, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: Where a fallen angel meets a small feline in a rainstorm.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Hazel eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a fanart I found with Castiel in the rain with a cat on his lap. I can't find who it is from though.

Rain drizzles from the eve of the bunker. Droplets spewing up from where they land along the concrete walkway. Combining to form small dirty puddles. Reflecting the moon on their clear surfaces. 

Castiel looks out beneath the eve watching the rain pour from the dark sky. Bright stars dotting across the large expanse in thousands of constellations. Crackles of lightning strike through the air, as thunder rumbles and clasps. 

Each time they do he shudders. 

A small meow barely sounds through the storm. Castiel looks around for the source of the noise. From the bunker’s back porch out pops a small cat. It’s black fur darker with rain. Ears slumping at it’s sides soaked and dripping. The slit hazel eyes blink through the downpour. Approaching Castiel with gentle movements, carefully avoiding the puddles. Till it’s under the eve as well. 

The cat shakes, most of the water flying from her fur. Curiously she – Castiel determines the cat is a she – eyes the trench coat-clad man, careful to keep an escape route. Her paws at the ready, and her tail swishing back and forth. 

Slowly Castiel lowers himself balancing on the tips of his toes. The sash around his trench coat drooping onto the wet ground. 

“Hello there,” Castiel whispers his deep voice low as to not scare her away. She paws the ground delicately, but doesn’t approach.

Castiel crosses his arms over his lap. Bowing his head in sorrow. Rainy nights prove to be the worst nights after he fell. The ache where his grand wings once were intensifies, trembling with a cold loneliness he felt while falling to earth. A heaviness weighing down on him, and a terrible melancholy which he never understood till becoming human himself. He closes his eyes, listening, feeling, being. 

The hazel-eyed cat meows again, almost sympathetically. For one of the first times, Castiel entirely misses being an angel, understanding all creatures in a way humans simply cannot. The connection between each beings souls. Even with the stolen grace, he can't understand what she is saying. Only true angels can do that and he is no longer one.

As he sits listening to the rainstorm, something soft flickers around his legs. Her tail, as she circles him, reading his soul with her movements. Silently the cat jumps onto Castiel’s legs. Her wet paws soaking into his clothing. 

Castiel opens his eyes looking a the creature on his lap, in their closeness he notices the way her skin sags over her bones. He smiles sadly at the thin feline, gingerly stroking behind her ears “I think I’ll call you Hazel” 

Hazel meows in approval at the name. Purring against Castiel’s affectionate touch. 

Lightning pops loudly overhead shaking the small wooden eve above them. Castiel pulls his hand back tucking it into his lap again. Holding himself to avoid the pain, and the ache. Sharing his pain in all her fragility Hazel lays her head on his shoulder. One leg wrapping around his arm. A hug between two kindred spirits. 

Castiel closes his eyes again. The heaviness seeping away, and the ache calming. 

The bunker door opens with a hushed squeak behind Castiel’s back. The buzz of the lights cutting through the storm's powerful rage. 

“Cas baby” Dean hums with concern, shutting the door behind him, “What are you doing out here in the rain? Has the aching feeling came back?” 

Scooping Hazel into his arms he turns around facing Dean. While stroking her wet fur he murmurs, “I came out to see if the ache would ease and I heard her meowing. I named her Hazel because of her beautiful eyes.” 

Dean looks at the black ball of fluff in Castiel’s arms, “a cat?” Dean asks. Reaching a hand out he brushes her fur delicately. A smile creeping onto his face as she purrs “she seems to like you” 

“Hmm” Castiel hums and cowers as another crash of thunder booms in the sky, closer now than it had been only moments ago. Dean pulls his dead man’s robe tighter to himself with a shiver, unsure how the cat had been surviving through this cold. 

“Come on” he wraps an arm around Castiel, pulling them inside. Closing the door softly behind them. All of the sounds of the thunderstorm left behind the heavy metal door. Only a few drops can be heard from inside. 

Dean squelches off his soaked slippers, beside the door. Hazel doesn’t even take notice of her new surroundings sound asleep in Castiel’s arms, “I think we have something in the kitchen we can give her.” 

Castiel looks up at his boyfriend with a happy smile, “We can keep her?” 

Dean rolls his eye, scratching behind her ears “only for tonight” he says with a sneeze. Then another as they walk to the kitchen, only dim yellow lights illuminating their path. 

Needless to say, Hazel doesn’t stay for just that one night. 

She now lays in her home, at the end of their bed her plumped body curled into a small ball. 

On nights when it storms she paws her way up to Castiel, curling into his stomach. As Dean with his arm draped across Castiel’s waist strokes her soft fur. 

The ache and heaviness of Castiel's lost wings ease. As does the pain in the Winchesters' heart. 

Maybe their bunker had been one species too short.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay strong and keep fighting.  
> \- maka


End file.
